One Thing
by Katie2323
Summary: AU Would you give up everything for just one thing? Izzie Stevens is the new resident at Seattle Grace and best friends George and Alex both find themselves falling for her. Gizzie, Lexzie
1. Chapter 1

One Thing

Prologue

The whole gang was in the locker room awaiting Dr. Bailey's news.

"Okay, as you know we've been short staffed lately, so we have decided to bring in a new resident. Her name is Isobel Stevens and she is coming from Iowa. She will be starting tomorrow. I expect you all to welcome her in." said Bailey giving them the look that said if they didn't, there would be hell to pay.

"Great, just what we need, more competition." said Christina sarcastically after Bailey left.

"Derek says she used to be a model." said Meredith shrugging.

"Great, we need help here and they go and hire Dr. Model. Perfect just perfect." said Christina disgusted before storming out of the locker room.

"A model." said Alex, his eyes widening as he thought about this. Alex Karev was the ladies man of Seattle Grace and had slept with almost every female doctor and nurse. "Dude, this is going to be great. Can't wait until tomorrow." said Alex smirking at his best friend George O'Malley before heading out of the locker room.

Meredith just shook her head and said, "Well, we could really use the help. Who knows, maybe we'll actually like this Dr. Model."

George shrugged as he thought about what she must look like. A doctor that was once a model. Sure sounded like the girl of his dreams. Meredith shook her head once again before heading out.

She knew Alex and George would probably be all over this girl. 'Poor thing' she thought.

---

Isobel Katherine Stevens stepped through Seattle Grace's doors and smiled. She had dreamed of working here and now her dream was finally coming true. She was starting work tomorrow, but she couldn't resist coming to take a look around.


	2. Chapter 2

One Thing

Chapter 1 The New Girl

Izzie made her way to the surgery floor. In the hallway she spotted a young man, around her age. She studied him a moment before approaching him. It was obvious, that he was a doctor. She noticed that he was quite good looking, but by seeing the sullen look on his face, and the way he dragged his feet, she suspected he didn't realize that fact.

"Hello." Izzie said walking up to him.

He glanced up surprised. He was stunned for a moment, by the beauty this woman had.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, actually I'm looking for the chief's office. I'm the new resident here. I'm starting tomorrow, and I just wanted to get the feel of things before I started."

"Oh, sure I'll take you there. I'm George O'Malley, by the way. I'm a resident here, also." George said holding out his hand to shake hers.

Izzie smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you George. I'm Izzie Stevens."

He was immediately hypmotized by her smile. She had a beautiful smile.

He walked her down to the chief's office and they both walked in.

"Hello, sir. I'm Izzie Stevens, the new resident." Izzie said in her business-like voice.

"Oh, yes Stevens. Welcome, I'm Richard Webber." The chief said holding his hand out to shake hers. He then reached into his desk and pulled out her badge and handed it to her.

"You start 6 A.M tomorrow morning Stevens. O'Malley, why don't you give her a tour?" Richard said directing his attention to George.

"Of course, sir." George said before leading Izzie out of the room.

---

"He seems rather serious." Izzie said as they walked down the halls, pointing things out occasionally to Izzie.

"Yes, he is. He has to be, but he's a great boss. He may act tough at times, but he really cares about everyone here." George replied.

"Glad to hear that. I've had my fair share of bosses that were complete asses. So, what's this I hear about the 'Nazi'?" Izzie asked curiously. She had heard that one of the doctor's was referred to as the 'Nazi'.

"Oh, that would be Dr. Bailey. She's really not as bad as everyone makes her out to be. She has about the same personality as the chief, she's tough, but she cares." George said beginning to get comfortable talking to Izzie. He had never had a girl listen to him so intently.

"Well, I'm looking forward to starting tomorrow. I'm glad I ran into you. I was afraid, I wouldn't be able to get along with anyone here. Not that I have trouble getting along with people, or anything. It's just people tend not to like me, because of my previous job." Izzie said frowning as she said the last part.

"What was your previous job?" George asked already knowing the answer.

"I was a model, but it was just to pay for medical school." Izzie said quickly hoping George wouldn't judge her.

"Wow, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Better than being neck high in student loans, like most of us are." George said as they continued walking down the halls.

"Yeah, right. Thanks for not judging me George. You're probably the first person I've met, who hasn't." Izzie said smiling. George smiled back and began to say something, but was cut off by Alex walking up. George's smiled faded.

"Well, well, well who is this?" asked Alex flirtatiously.

"Hello, I'm Izzie Stevens, the new resident here." Izzie smiled, now a bit uncomfortable. She studied this new man that had walked up. He was obviously attractive, but she could tell her was probably the lady's man around here.

"Hello, Izzie. How about I show you the rest of the way around?" Alex asked giving George the look that said, back off. Izzie glanced at George a moment.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I have to get back to my rounds anyway." George said faking a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later then George." said Izzie smiling at him one last time before Alex took her hand and led her down a hallway.

George sighed as he stared after them. How was it, that Alex got the girl? Why couldn't it be him for once?

He slowly walked back to the locker room.

--

"Is that the new girl?" Lexie asked as she stared at Alex who was walking Izzie down the hallways.

"Yeah, looks like it." said Meredith shrugging.

Lexie stared enviously at them. She could tell Alex was already flirting with her.

Meredith rolled her eyes and said, "Lex, you have to get over him."

"I know, I know. It's just hard." said Lexie sighing.

Meredith laid a comforting hand on Lexie's shoulder, "Don't worry, he's going to realize sooner or later what he's missing and then you'll get back together, like you always do."

Lexie just stared blankly out.

"Is that the new girl?" asked Christina coming up to them.

"Yeah." said Meredith sighing. All this attention on the new girl was getting annoying.

"Typical, blonde and big boobs. She is Dr. Model. She is so not stealing any of my surgeries." Christina said smirking.

Meredith shook her head at her best friend, "Sometimes, Christina I just don't understand you. I don't think we should judge her by her looks. She made it through med school, and we both no what a hell that is, so just give her a chance."

Christina shrugged in a non promising way, before going off to check on her patients.

---

"So, how do you like the hospital so far?" Alex asked.

"It's great. I'm excited about starting." Izzie said. She had noticed Alex was quite charming and cute, but she knew she had to be careful.

They then came to the end of the tour.

"So, would you like to come to Joe's tonight? It's a bar, most of the doctors hang out at." Alex asked smiling.

"Like a date?" asked Izzie her eyebrow lifting questioningly.

"Well, yes and no. Yeah, I'd like you to come with me, but most of the residents are going to be there tonight, so it wouldn't really be a date, just some people hanging out." Alex said. He smiled at her again and Izzie caved.

"Okay, pick me up at 8 at the holiday inn, here in town, and it's not a date, just some friends hanging out." Izzie said firmly. She had just met him. She'd like to get to know him better before she thought about dating.

"Right. I'll pick you up at 8." Alex replied.

"Okay, see you then." Izzie said before walking away.

"See you then." Alex staring at her, mostly at her hips which swayed when she walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having some writer's block. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please continue to read and review.

One Thing

Chapter 2 Moving In

George was in the locker room getting ready to go to Joe's when Alex came in with a smirk on his face.

"Hey man." he said when he spotted George.

"Hey." George quietly replied.

"Hope you're not mad. I kinda stole that Izzie girl from you." Alex said.

"Nope I'm not. No big deal." George said before shutting his locker.

"So we're good?" asked Alex.

"Yep, of course." George said smiling slightly.

"I'm taking her to Joe's tonight so we can hang out there." Alex said smiling.

"Wow, got a date with her already. I'm not surprised. See you there." George said giving Alex a half smile before walking out of the locker room. Alex grinned as he changed out of his scrubs.

George frowned as he walked out the door. Alex got a date with her, no surprise there.

---

Later at Joe's

George, Meredith, Christina and Lexie were all at a table with their drinks. Alex and Izzie had yet to come in.

George was laughing at a joke that Lexie told when Alex and Izzie came in. George's eyes met Izzies and she smiled and waved.

Her and Alex came and sat down at the table.

Lexie frowned and gulped down her drink. "I'm going to go get another." she said quietly before quickly heading up to the bar.

"So you going to introduce your friend?" Meredith asked after an awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah, right sorry. This is Izzie Stevens. Izzie this is Meredith, Christina and you know George already." said Alex gesturing to each of his friends.

"Nice to meet you all." Izzie said politely.

They all then began making small talk.

"So, where are you staying?" asked Meredith.

"Oh, I'm staying at a Holiday Inn for now. I still have to find a apartment." Izzie said.

"You know I have an extra room at my house. You could have the room if you'd like." Meredith replied.

"Oh, wow that's a wonderful offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude." Izzie said hesitantly.

"No, it's fine. George and Alex live there too, so we could use another girl in there. The room has been empty since Christina moved out, and I don't need it for anything. So, it would fine. Besides there aren't many apartments available around here anyway." Meredith said smiling to reassure her.

Izzie still hesitated. She really didn't want to intrude in on their lives, but Meredith was right there wasn't very many apartments availiable and the ones that were were a bit too pricey for her.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble. That would be great." Izzie said still a bit hesitant.

"Great, so whenever you want to move in. Just bring your stuff over. I'll make sure the room is all ready for you." Meredith said as she wrote the address on a napkin. She handed it to Izzie.

"Thanks." Izzie said smiling grateful. Meredith was really nice. Everyone was nice, even Christina who hadn't said very much to her.

"Yeah, this will be great." Alex said grinning. The thought of Izzie being right across the hall intrigued him.

George smiled. He was glad Izzie was moving in. It would be nice to get to know her better.

He took a moment to study her. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt with jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a touch of make up on. She looked beautiful. By then she had noticed he was staring at her and he quickly looked down at his hands. He didn't see her blush and smile.

"So, where is McDreamy tonight?" asked Christina.

"He's at a medical conference at Mercy West." Meredith said sipping her drink.

"McDreamy?" Izzie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, we give all the hot guys a Mc name. Like Derek is McDreamy and Mark is McSteamy." Christina said finally speaking a few words to Izzie. She still didn't like her, but she was beginning to warm up to her.

Izzie glanced at George, "What's your Mc name?" Izzie asked.

"He's bambi or 007." Christina said smirking. George glared at her.

"We haven't found a good Mc name for George yet." Meredith said shrugging as she kicked Christina under the table.

"Ow!" Christina yelled.

"How about McCutie?" Izzie said.

"That's a good one. McCutie it is." Meredith said agreeing.

George smiled and met her eyes. She thought he was cute. Izzie blushed again before looking over to Alex.

"What about you? Do you have a Mc name?" Izzie asked.

"Should be McAss if you ask me." Lexie said furiously as she walked up to the table. It was obvious that she had too much to drink. After getting no response, she walked back over to the bar.

Alex looked back at her feeling guilty. He knew he deserved that one.

"I'll go talk to her." Meredith said going after Lexie.

There was an awkward silence after that..

---

"Lex, come on let me take you home." Meredith said walking up to the bar. Lexie had her head layed down on the table.

"I hate him, but I love him. It sucks." Lexie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know Lexie. Come on, I'll take you home." said Meredith taking her hand. She helped her stand up and they left.

---

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow. " Izzie said as she put on her coat.

"Yeah, see you and if you need any help hauling your stuff to the house, let me know." George said.

"Yeah, me too. If you need any help at all, let me know. " Alex added.

"Thanks guys. I'll let you know." Izzie said.

George then watched as Izzie and Alex left.

"Someone has a crush." Christina mocked.

"No, I don't." George said unconvincingly.

"Sure, you don't. See ya." Christina said before leaving.

George stared blankly at the door before leaving.

---

Alex and Izzie got out of the car and walked to the hotel lobby door.

"So, I think I can take it from here. Thanks for inviting me to come. I had fun." Izzie said smiling.

"I'm glad you came and it'll be nice to have you living with us soon. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said. He went to kiss her, but she moved her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"I'm not that easy. Goodnight Alex. " Izzie said quickly before going inside.

Alex stared after her and sighed. There was something about this girl that he liked and it wasn't just her looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. This chapter is mostly Gizzie, so I'll try to keep the next chapter mostly Lexzie. Review and let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

One Thing

Chapter 4 Getting to Know Each Other

1 Week Later

Izzie was surrounded in boxes. She had just moved in a couple days ago and only her necessities were unpacked. She glanced around the room at the boxes she had yet to unpack. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. She hated unpacking especially on her day off. She had been working at the hospital for the past 5 days. The hours were long and she barely got any sleep. She sighed again in frustration as she ripped open a box.

George walked past Izzie's room, when he heard her sigh. He peeked his head in, "Need any help?"

Izzie glanced around the room embarrassed. It was a mess. She hated to ask for help. "Umm... If it wouldn't be any trouble."

"No of course not. I'd be happy to help." George said.

Izzie smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

George walked into her room, careful not to knock any boxes over. "So, where do you want me to start?"

Izzie pointed to a few boxes by her dresser. "You could start with those."

George walked over and began unpacking. After a while, the boxes began to disappear.

"You do have quite a lot of kitchen stuff." George noticed.

"Oh, yeah. I love to bake. It's kinda like my hobby. Whenever I get free time, I bake. So I hope you guys like muffins, they're my specialty." Izzie said smiling as she ripped open another box. She liked talking to George. It was easy, no weirdness.

"I love muffins. We usually have to buy them from the store, though. Meredith trys, but lets just say she's not the best cook in the world." Just as George said that, Meredith peeked her head in the room.

"I heard that." Meredith said with a smirk.

"What I meant was..." George stammered as he tried to figure out what to say. Izzie giggled enjoying watching George squirm.

"It's alright. It's the truth. I can't bake a cake to save my life, but I guess that's why I became a surgeon not a baker." Meredith said finding it amusing George was so embarrassed. She could tell he liked Izzie.

"Hey, Izzie let me take those boxes down to the kitchen." Meredith said noticing the many boxes labeled kitchen.

"Thanks Meredith, that would be great." Izzie smiled greatfuly.

"Wow, you really must love to bake." Meredith said as she picked up a box.

Izzie blushed, "Yeah, I love it. I'm lucky I have high metabolism, otherwise I'd probably be 300 pounds. My room mates in college used to complain about my baking making them fat."

"Well, we're fine with you baking. Usually we buy our sweets from the store." said Meredith as she headed to the door with box in her arms.

"Hey, Meredith where's Alex today?" Izzie asked. She was curious. He had been hanging around her a lot the past few days and they had another date tonight.

"Oh, he works today. He'll be back soon." Meredith said noticing the quick wave of jealously that flashed over George's face. She just shook her head before heading out the door.

There was silence for a while in the room as Izzie and George continued unpacking.

"Okay, I've also noticed you have an over abudance of cleaning products." George said after he opened a box filled with almost every kind of cleaner imaginable.

Izzie laughed, "Yes, I'm kinda an obsessive cleaner too."

"Really, what else don't I know about you? You're not a spy are you?" George asked jokingly.

"Well I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Izzie said in her most serious tone before giggling. "I've always wanted to say that."

George grinned as he ripped open another box. She was so cute.

"So, we've been talking a lot about me. How about you? Tell me a little bit more about you George."

"Well, there isn't much to tell." George said shrugging.

"Well, why did you become a doctor?" Izzie asked.

"I wanted to save lives." George said.

"Me too." Izzie said.

After a small silence Izzie asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking how did you and Alex become friends?"

"Oh, well we met when we were interns. At first we didn't get along. We even got into a fight at one point." George began.

"Really?" Izzie said concerned.

"Yeah, it was over something stupid." George said really not wanting to go into detail on the nurse Olivia fiasco.

"Then one day we got trapped in an elevator with a patient who was shot. We had to work together to save his life." George said smiling at the memory, while George had done most the work that day, having Alex there did help him a lot.

"So, from then on, you were friends?" asked Izzie.

"Yep, pretty much. We still have our disagreements here and there, but he's my best friend." George said truly meaning it.

Izzie smiled. It was sweet hearing George talk about his friendship with Alex.

They finished up the unpacking in silence. After they were finished, they both stood up. "Thanks so much for your help George." Izzie said.

"You're welcome."

"I hope I didn't ruin your day off." Izzie said.

"No not at all. It was nice getting to know you better." George said. Izzie smiled. "You too." They met each other's eyes and for a moment George thought she might like him just as much as he liked her.

The moment was broken by Alex walking in.

"Hey Izzie, ready for our date?" Alex asked.

"Oh, right. Let me just go get changed and we can go." Izzie said glancing at George quickly. "Thanks again for your help." She said before heading to the bathroom.

"So, what have you been up to today buddy?" asked Alex.

"Not much. Just helped Izzie out a little. Have fun on your date." George said quickly before leaving the room.

He went into his room and closed the door, then leaned against it. He really liked this girl. He was in deep and he knew it.

----


End file.
